Tommy and Kimberly's Relationship
by Jemlela
Summary: This is a relationship between Tommy and Kimberly. The letter never happened. Jason and company had just left for the Peace confrence. Please read and review
1. Background

Background

In a mansion in Angel Grove, California, a girl with long brown hair woke up one Saturday morning with a mile on her face. Kimberly Hart was going to the park to meet her friends for a game of basketball.

Kimberly is 17 and a senior at Angel Grove High. Kimberly house is pretty full, so it is a good thing it is a mansion. She lives with her mom Jennifer, her step dad Peter, an older brother Casey, and older sister Amy. Kimberly also lives with her younger sisters, her Aunt Diane and Uncle Steve, their kids. Amy is married to John and they have 4 sets of twins.

Kimberly is also extremely talented. Not only does she do gymnastics, she ice skates, roller skates, sing, dance, play piano, play the guitar, write songs. Whatever she tries she is good at. That was the upside of her life. So there is also a downside, Kim is only 4 feet 8 inches tall and 80 pounds. She is also extremely allergic to most fruits and vegetables.


	2. The Breakup

Now Back to the story

At the park Kimberly met up with her boyfriend Tommy and her friends. About after an hour or so, they stopped playing because Kim has a big day tomorrow. She has a gymnastics competition. Tommy waked Kimberly home and kissed her goodbye.

Kimberly woke up bright and early, so that she can get some practice in before the competition. This competition tournament is really important to her. If she wins this tournament, she will be named Ms. Angel Grove for the 10th time in a row. Kimberly is always so worried about the competition, although she shouldn't worry. Kimberly completely blew the judges away and was once again named Ms. Angel Grove.

Kimberly has a full plate already and makes worse, when she tries out for the track team and makes it. Tommy begins to feel as though Kimberly doesn't have enough time for him anymore with all that she does. So he decides to break up with her. Kimberly cares more about Tommy then anything else in her life. However, she can't convince Tommy of that and he walks away from her. Kimberly goes hope completely heart broken and decides that she doesn't want dinner tonight. Considering how thin Kimberly is, missing even one meal is a danger to her health.

Kim's parents are away at a doctor's convention in New York. Diane and Steve are really concerned about her, but they don't know what to do about it.

"Should we call Jennifer and let her know what is going on?" Steve asked.

"She is her mother and she has a right to know." Diane said.

Diane does call Jennifer, but also lets her know that she can handle this situation.

This situation only gets worse. By Thursday, Kimberly bones are starting to show. Diane doesn't know what to do. Kim is so brokenhearted, she refuses to eat. Friday comes, and Kimberly is too weak to go to school. So Diane does go to the school, she tells Mr. Kaplan what has been happening and that she can't come to school for a while.

Tommy doesn't see Kimberly in the halls or in the classes he has with her. He goes to talk to Mr. Kaplan. Mr. Kaplan tells Tommy about Kimberly's condition. Tommy stops off at the Youth Center to get Kimberly a hamburger loaded with mustard and then heads over to see Kim.

When he got there, he went right up to her room. He was shocked by what he saw, he knew she looked bad,_** but **_this was worse than what he could ever imagine. Kim was pale as a ghost and her body was so thin that you could see the bones in her entire body.

"Eat this NOW!" Tommy said giving her a hamburger.

Usually Kim doesn't eat things loaded in fat, but she will make an exception this time. Kimberly ate slowly, enjoying each bite. In the past couple of days she has barley eaten.

Tommy and Kimberly talk (which is what they should have done in the first place). Kimberly tells Tommy she wants things to back to the way thongs were. Tommy and Kimberly get back together and he takes her out for dinner. After a couple of days Kimberly is almost completely better.


	3. Casey's death

While Kimberly is at a student body meeting, Tommy is waiting for her to get out. He decides to go see his parents who work with Kimberly's parents. While he was there, he heard some bad news in a lot of commotion. Casey was killed in a head-on-conclusion. The only problem is who will be the one to tell Kimberly, she idolizes her brother.

"I will tell Kim." Tommy offered.

"Are you sure, it's not going to be easy." Peter told him.

"I know." Tommy said.

Tommy leaves and picks Kimberly up at the school. He takes her for a walk along the river.

"Kimberly, I have something to tell you." He said.

"What's that?" Kim asked.

"Casey was killed in a car accident." Tommy said.

Kim is shocked.

"No! You're lying. Why would you lie to me?" Kimberly said running off in tears.

Tommy caught up with Kim, he grabbed her.

"Kimberly, I am not lying. I would never do that to you." Tommy said.

Kim cried in his arms. Tommy knew he couldn't do anything to stop her from hurting. Tommy took Kimberly home. She ran upstairs to cry, and Tommy went home. When he got home, the phone was ringing. It was Jason, he called to talk. Tommy told him about Casey. Jason was shocked; he had known Casey for 15 years. Kimberly was his best friend since they were 2. He knows how much Kimberly loved her brother. Jason calls up Kimberly, except Peter tells him that Kimberly is to upset to talk.

Kimberly was to upset to go to Casey's funeral. Instead she went up to the attic, to look for pictures of them, when they are young. Kimberly did not find the pictures, what she did find was a pink book with the name Kimberly Joseph on it. Her name was Kimberly Hart not Kimberly Joseph. Kim was curious, so she looked through the book. She opened the book and began to read.

The book had been written by Kimberly's biological mother, who was also named Kimberly. It talked about how Kim was adopted and how Kimberly's real mother died in child birth. It also mentioned that Kimberly carries a child bearing disease, and if she ends up pregnant, she too will die in childbirth.

"This book has to be a lie. I know I will ask Amy. She will tell me the truth." Kimberly said to herself.

Kim could hear the door opening from downstairs, she ran to meet them with the book in hand.

"Amy, is what this book says is true?" Kimberly cried.


	4. The Truth

Amy looked at the book her baby sister was holding. Amy looked down at the ground then back at her sister. "Everything that book says is true. I am so sorry Kimberly." Amy said.

Kimberly eyes filled up with tears, "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Amy didn't know how to respond finally she said, "I'm sorry Kimberly, Casey and I never knew how to tell you. I guess we figured that it would never come out."

Kim only got more upset and became hysterical, "I will never know my real mother! I will never know what she was likes." Kim turned and ran up to her room.

Kim would not let go of the book. She felt as if it was all she had of her mother.

Amy feels really awful about what happened. Amy remembered a woman at the orphanage where Kimberly's mother grew up.

"Mrs. Rosey might be able to help Kim." Amy said.

"Who's Mrs. Rosey? Jennifer asked.

"The woman who ran the orphanage, where Kimberly's biological mother had grown up." Amy said.

Amy, Jennifer and Diane set off to find her. They first went to the orphanage where Amy knew she had worked. All they found out was Mrs. Rosey died last month.

"Now what do we do?" Diane asked.

Back at the mansion Kim sat on the top of her love seat looking out the open window, the book clutched in her hand. Her uncle Steve came in.

"Good night Kimberly." He said.

"Night!" Kim said not even turning her head to look at him.

In the Morning

Peter and Steve come in to wake Kim up for breakfast. Peter was not about to let Kim starve herself again. They knocked on her door and got no answer. Peter opened the door. Kim was gone and it looks like her bed hadn't even been slept in. Peter and Steve searched the whole house and still no Kimberly. Steve returned to Kim's room and stared at the open window. He went over to the window and looked down. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Kim was lying on the ground that book still clutched in her hand.

"Peter, come to Kimberly room quick!" Steve shouted.

"What is it?" Peter asked when he got there.

Steve couldn't say anything but just out the window. Peter ran to the window and looked down. There he saw Kimberly.

"Steve, call 911! Tell them we have a girl who fell out her window." Peter yelled to Steve.

Steve used the phone in Kimberly's room, while Peter ran out to Kimberly's side. When he placed his hand on her skin, it was cold as ice. The ambulance came shortly; Peter went to the hospital in the ambulance while Steve stayed with the kids. When the woman returned home Steve told them about what had happened. Jennifer and Amy rushed to the hospital.

When they got there Peter informed them, that Kimberly is fine. Just some bruises, no broken bones though. Because Kimberly is so strong and athletic, nothing got broken. Amy went in to see her sister. Kim was awake and laying in her hospital bed.

"Kim, Casey and my parents adopted you when your mother Kimberly died in childbirth. But then tour parents died in a car accident, when you were about 2. After that the 3 of us spent 2 months in an orphanage." Amy explained.

"Please tell me more." Kim asked.

"That was when we were adopted by Jennifer and Lucas. Since Lucas couldn't have any children." Amy said.

Jason called Steve from Switzerland, wondering if Kim could come out for a visit during Spring break. Steve went to the hospital to talk to Jennifer and Peter about Jason's offer. They decided to let her go


	5. The Fire

When Kimberly returned from visiting her friends in Switzerland, it was time for her to stay at her father's for 2 weeks. Kim always gets scared whenever she has to go and stay with him. She loves him and all and he would never do anything to hurt her. It is just that he lives in a broken down shack in the wrong part of town. Lucas knows how much this place scares his daughter, but it is the only place he can afford at this time.

Lucas is leaving Kimberly there alone for one of the two weeks that she is supposed to be with him. He is going to a job conference in Boston, as this conference he will get a better paying job and an advance so that he can move into an apartment that is a lot safer for Kimberly. Lucas won't need any money where he is going.

It was Friday and Tommy was walking Kim to her father's place. 

"Beautiful, don't forget. Rocky and I will be here at 10 tomorrow. So be ready." He said smiling.

Kim smiled and went inside the empty shack. Saturday, she woke up around 8 and went to make herself breakfast. She ate whatever she could find, which wasn't much. In the middle of breakfast, the power went out. No, it wasn't a power failure; Lucas hadn't paid the electricity bill. Kim didn't think twice about it, she knew where she could get candles and matches. Kim placed the lit candle on the table and finished her breakfast.

After she was done eating, she went to get dressed. She was just about to blow out the candle, when the roof started to cave in. Kim tried to get out, but she was knocked down by the falling debris. Kim was buried under the debris from the neck down; she was unable to move at all. The debris had also knocked the candle off the table, this started a fire not to far from where Kim laid.

Kim looked at the clock on the wall; the time read 9:50. Tommy and Rocky wouldn't be there for another 10 minutes.

"Guys please hurry." Kim said to her self.

The fire started slow and then started to burn faster and closer to Kim. Kim was scared as she saw the fire come closer and felt the heat of the flames. She hoped and prayed that her friends would get there in time to save her. For Kim a minute seemed like a year as she waited to be rescued.

Tommy and Rocky were walking up the street. Tommy saw the fire and took off running, Rocky couldn't understand as to why Tommy was running but followed him anyway. Straight ahead of them Rocky saw the yellow and orange flames.

"Kimberly! Where are you?" Tommy called.

Kim heard their voices and started to call back to them. Tommy and Rocky looked at each other; they knew she was in the fire. Rocky spotted a hose and hose down Tommy and himself. To prevent from getting badly burned. Tommy and Rocky ran into the shack, they saw Kim buried under all the debris and the fire was close and starting to burn the debris that was on top of Kim. Rocky squirted the water at the fire and it went out. However, it did take a while to unbury Kimberly.

"Beautiful, are you okay?" Tommy asked.

"I think so." Kim said trying to get up, but couldn't.

Tommy carried Kim to the hospital.

Peter and Tommy's father Patrick saw Tommy bring Kimberly through the door. Kim and Tommy were both soaked and Tommy had some light burn marks on his hands and face. Kim was almost completely out of it.

"Thomas, what on earth happened to you two?" Patrick asked. 


	6. The Arrest

"Thomas, what on earth happened to you two?" Patrick asked. 

"Tommy put her on the gurney." Peter said.

Tommy placed Kimberly on the gurney and Peter took her into the examining room. Jennifer and Tommy's mother Robin came into the room and had seen Tommy bring Kimberly in. Jennifer followed Peter and her daughter. Robin came up behind her son.

"I believe your father asked you a question and I would like to hear the answer to that one too." She said to her son.

Tommy explained to them what happened and Patrick took him into the examining room to treat his burns.

Meanwhile Jennifer was in Kimberly's room. Kimberly just looked at her mother.

"Where was your father, when you were in the fire?" Jennifer asked.

Kim looked away from her mother.

"Kimberly Anne Hart! Where was he?" Jennifer said getting angry.

"Boston." Kim said quietly.

"What was he doing there?" Jennifer asked.

"At a job-conference, or convention something like that." Kim said.

"When will he back?" She asked.

"Tomorrow." Kim said.

"Well, I will have the cops waiting for him." Jennifer said.

Kim was shocked to hear this.

"Mom, don't please." Kim begged.

"Kimberly you are a minor, you don't have a say in this. He left you all alone and he will be arrested for child endangerment and attempted murder." Jennifer said angrily.

Jennifer saw Kimberly's face fall.

"Listen honey, you are my daughter and I could have lost you. Peter says you can go home. Home to our home." Jennifer said and then left the room.

Tommy came into Kim's room; he was wearing bandages on his arms and hands. He saw Kim's face.

"Beautiful, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Mom is going to have dad arrested for what happened. If I was 18 instead of just 17, I could stop this." Kim cried in Tommy's arms.

Kim then noticed the bandages.

"Handsome, you are hurt. You got hurt rescuing me." Kim said.

"I would do it again in a heartbeat. Although, my parents are not too happy about it. How about if I take you home." He said.

Kim did let Tommy take her home. The cops were waiting for Lucas when he returned home, and Lucas was arrested. In the courtroom at Lucas sentencing, Kim and Tommy were there. Lucas was sentenced to 10 years for attempted murder, but more of child endangerment. Kim cried as she heard his sentencing.

10 years in prison was too much for Lucas to bear. 10 years away from his daughters and his grandchildren. Lucas committed suicide that night in prison. Kim was shocked to hear that her father was dead.

Kim had been so much and it was only getting worse. She pretended to be fine but deep down; the fire got to her more then what she let on. Kimberly became fire-a phobic. At first she managed to hide it, then it started to show when she freaked out at the idea of a lit candle, even though the candle was on her cousin's birthday cake. Jennifer got Kimberly a psychiatrist to help her through phobia. She worked on it, and eventually got better 


	7. Announcement

It was a warm day at the end of April

It was a warm day at the end of April. Tommy picked up Kimberly at her house and they went for a walk by the lake. To that same spot where they kissed for the first time. Tommy was all nervous.

"Handsome, what's up? The last time I saw you this nervous was when you were trying to ask me out for the first time, to the dance." Kim said.

Tommy pulled a box out of his pocket.

"Kimberly Anne Hart, will you marry me?" Tommy asked getting down on one knee.

Kim just looked at him in shock.

"Tommy, we are only seventeen." Kim said.

"We graduate high school in 6 weeks, I thought then we could move in together and wait one year to be married." Tommy explained standing up.

"In 6 weeks, we will still be seventeen. My birthday isn't until February and yours is in September. Will our parents even let us?" Kim asked.

"I have to admit, my parents are going to hate the idea, but I don't care. I want us to move in together and I want you to marry me. So will you?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, Tommy. I will marry you." Kim said holding her hand out to him, so he could put the ring on her finger.

"Your family is suppose to come over tonight for dinner. I guess we will tell them then." Kim said.

"Or you can tell them and then let me know how it goes." Tommy said.

"You're a wimp," Kim said.

"Exactly. My parents are going to be angry; I don't want to deal with them." Tommy said.

Tommy took Kim home and then he went home and waited for his parents to get home. When he arrived at Kim's house, she ran down the stairs to answer the door. Tommy gave her a look, "do you have the ring?" Kim smiled and patted her pocket.

At the dinner table, everyone was eating. Kim thought okay it is now or never. She took a deep breath and stood on the chair. 

"I have an announcement to make." Kim said.

Everybody stared at her, but continue to eat. Tommy stood up next to Kim.

"Tommy has asked me to marry him and I said yes." Kim said. 

Everybody dropped their silverware and continue to stare at the teens.

"Kelly, take the kids and go upstairs." Jennifer said.

"But, Aunt Jennifer, I want to stay and hear this." Kelly said.

"Kelly, do as your told." Steve said.

Kelly took the other children out of the room and the adults focused their attention back towards Kim and Tommy.

"Sit!" Peter said sternly.

Kim sat down on her chair and Tommy also sat down.

"What do you think about getting married, you two are only seventeen?" Patrick said.

"You haven't even graduated yet." Jennifer said.

"We are going to wait till after graduation. Then we want to move in together." Tommy explained.

"You will still be seventeen, for at least another 5 more months." Robin said.

"You just turned seventeen 2 and half months ago." Jennifer said.

"Please we want to do this." Kim said.

"Go in the living room and wait for us." Peter said.

Kim and Tommy left the room.

"They are never going to let us. I haven't seen my parents this mad." Kim said.

"I have to admit I didn't like the look on my parents face. Although I expected it from them. Don't worry, whatever happens it will be alright." Tommy said.

"Not! "If they say no, what do we do then?" Kim asked.

"If they say no, we will wait till you turn 18. Then they can't stop us." Tommy said holding Kim.

Patrick, Robin, Peter and Jennifer came in the room.

"Sit down." Patrick told his son.

Tommy did as he was told. Kim also sat.

"After you graduate, if you want to move in together. We won't stop you." Peter said.

"We still don't like it, but we would rather have you two, where we can keep an eye on you." Robin said.

"Until the day you graduate, you are to do as we say. We will be watching you like a hawk." Jennifer said.

The kids nodded.

"Thomas go get the others, we are going." Patrick said sternly.

"Thomas, tonight, we are going to have a long talk." Robin said angrily.

Tommy did what his parents told him. He was dreading the talk with his parents though.

Kim went up to her room. Her mother then came in to talk. 

Neither talk went well. Their parents did more yelling then anything else. Both were looking forward to graduation, but it is still 6 weeks away and for those 6 weeks they have to deal with their parents.


	8. Graduation & Moving in

During those 6 weeks, Tommy and Kimberly really looked forward to graduation and moving in together

During those 6 weeks, Tommy and Kimberly really looked forward to graduation and moving in together. Their parents did watch them like a hawk and Mr. Forgetful knew he better be good. One wrong move, one action for either one of them that would have resulted in getting grounded will post pone the move in.

The day before the graduation Kimberly and Tommy were down by the lake.

"I can't believe it we graduate tomorrow, and then we can move in together on Saturday." Kim said smiling.

"I know and I can't wait. I have never really gotten in trouble, but I am not always on my best behavior. These past 6 weeks, I tried so hard to be good." Tommy said.

"Me too, but now it is over." Kim said kissing him.

Graduation came and went. At the Youth Center, Ernie threw a party for the graduates and their families.

"We want to talk to you." Robin said to her son.

"Don't tell me you are changing your mind." Tommy said.

"No, but I have something for you and Kim." Robin said handing him an envelope.

Tommy opened up the envelope, inside was a key and a piece of paper. Tommy took out the key and read the paper it was an address.

"What this?" He asked.

"That is the key and address of your new place." Patrick said.

Tommy looked at the address; it is the same street he and Kim live on now. He knows the house already; it is right next door to the one he is living in now. So much for getting away from his parents.

"You bought us a house, a mansion." Tommy said.

"Well you do need a place to stay, so we went in on it with Kimberly's parents." Patrick said.

"Believe us, on this. The two of you will be paying rent to us and to them. So I wouldn't wait to long to get a job." Robin said.

Meanwhile Kimberly is having the same conversation with her parents and received the same present. A key and an address.

"I don't believe them. They bought us a mansion on the same street they live on." Kim said.

"Yeah and it is right next door to my house. I thought we could get away from them." Tommy said.

"Maybe we can turn it down." Kim said.

"My parents made it clear; if we turn it down we have to wait till you are 18." Tommy said.

"So, I guess we are taking it. Did your parents tell you how much the rent is going to be?" Kim asked her fiancé.

"No, but they said we had better be getting a job and soon." Tommy said.

"We have jobs!" Kim said.

"Yeah, but I don't think teaching Martial Arts or dance, is going to pay the rent. Plus, we still have to eat." Tommy said.

"What about teaching gymnastics." Kimberly said joking.

"If I can get certified, I can make more teaching Martial Arts to kids." Tommy said.

"We are not even old enough to get a credit card." Kim told him.

"We don't want a credit card, they charge outrageous interest." Tommy said.

"Yeah, like our parents won't be charging us interest." Kim said.

"We'll we have to Saturday to figure this out." Tommy said.

"Let's not forget College that was also part of the deal." Kim said.

Saturday

Their parents would not even let them move one thing into the house till Saturday. Tommy and Kim got their friends to help with the move. It took all day, but they got all moved in.

"Did you know that if I wanted to make love to you tonight? It would be perfectly alright." Tommy said after everyone left.

"No one is stopping you. We can make love in every single room of this house if we wanted to." Kim told him smiling.

Tommy picked Kim up and carried her up to the bedroom. They made love for the very first time, then she slept in his arms for the rest of the night.


	9. Adoption

Kimberly was real happy with Tommy at first. Although, she loved Tommy she misses having her family around. She was used to have a lot of children running around. Now it was just her and Tommy living next door to his parents. Tommy could see that Kim was sad.

"Beautiful what is wrong?" Tommy asked.

"Nothing." Kim said sadly.

"You can't lie to me. Something is wrong?" Tommy said.

"You will think I am crazy." Kim said.

"No, I won't. Talk to me." Tommy said.

"I miss my family. I miss my nieces. Tommy I can't have children. I have that child-bearing disease that killed my real mother. She died in childbirth, if I got pregnant, I could also die. I am never going to have children." Kimberly said.

"We could adopt, you know. We have this huge house so we have the room. We don't have to wait. We can go know and get started in the adoption process." Tommy said.

"You really mean it. You really want to adopt. Wait we are only seventeen, how can we adopt." Kim asked.

"We will go down to the orphanage and see what we can do." Tommy commented.

They went down to the orphanage and spoke to the woman in charge, Mrs. Leith. Mrs. Leith wasn't sure if 2 teens were capable of caring for a child. Tommy convinced her either wise. Mrs. Leith told them that there were 2 small children, a newborn baby girl and her 2 year old sister.

"I thought that anyone would want a baby, especially a newborn?" Tommy asked.

"They do want Cassidy, but they are not willing to take her sister Melody, and I don't want to separate the two. Melody has lost so much lately, her father died 5 months ago in an accident and her mother just died giving birth to Cassidy." Mrs. Leith explained.

"We would love to take both girls." Kim said.

"You can take them now if you want. I don't usually do things like this, or allow 2 seventeen-year-olds take 2 small children. However, I think that you two are the most responsible kids I have ever seen." Mrs. Leith said.

Mrs. Leith led Tommy and Kimberly to meet the 2 small children. Cassidy was laying in the crib and Melody was sitting on the floor playing.

"Melody, I would like you to meet your parents. This is Kimberly and Tommy. They are taking both you and Cassidy." Mrs. Leith said.

Melody ran up and gave her new parents a hug as Mrs. Leith picked up Cassidy and handed her to Tommy. Tommy and Kim took the kids by the baby store to pick up what they would need for 2 small children. They spent hours at the store, enjoying every moment of it.

"Tommy, how are we going to tell our parents about the girls?" Kimberly asked.

"Carefully, very carefully!" He replied as they put the kids back into the car seats the orphanage gave them.

They drove home. Robin and Patrick were in their front yard when Tommy drove up. He saw them coming towards his car. This was definitely the downside to be living next door to his parents. If he tells his parents that they don't like this. His and Kimberly's parents will make them move back home until they are 18.

"Well Beautiful, this is it, time to face the truth." Tommy said.

Kim looked in the mirror and saw the two sleeping girls who are exhausted after their day of shopping. Tommy stopped the car in the driveway. Robin and Patrick saw the girls.

"Who are they?" Robin asked.

"Our daughters, we adopted them." Tommy told his parents.

"Adopting them, you are just 17. How did anyone let you two adopt?" Patrick asked.

"They were sisters who were going to be separated, and the woman who runs orphanage didn't want to separate them." Kim explained.

"We manage to convince them we were responsible enough to care for them." Tommy said. He regretted saying that, the moment the words left his mouth.

"Responsible! How responsible can 2 teenagers really be, to adopt 2 small children?" Robin said.

"Kimberly, why don't you take the girls in the house?" Tommy said.

Kimberly took Melody out of her car seat and went around to the other side of the car to grab Cassidy's carrier. After Kim went inside, Tommy was standing their alone with his parents. Tommy knew this wasn't going to go good. He is still seventeen, and his parents can still force him to move back home.

Tommy followed his parents into his old house and they laid into him.

"I think the 4 of you should move in here. The house will still be there after you are 18." Robin said.

"Mom, we'll be fine. Kimberly and I are perfectly capable of caring for the girls." Tommy said.

"Fine, but, we'll be watching you 2. Any problems and you will be back to living here and we will take care of those girls." Patrick said.

"Fine, but there will not be any problems." Tommy said and headed home.

Tommy got home and Kim was waiting for him.

"So how did it go?" Kim asked.

"Okay, they will be watching us. Your parents will probably also be watching us as well. Mom wants us to move in there. Dad said any problems and he will force us and they will be the ones to take custody of the girls." Tommy explained.

"We won't have any problems; you, I and the girls will be just fine together." Kim said kissing him.

"Where are the girls?" Tommy asked.

"Asleep upstairs. I choose a room for each of them. Cassidy in that playpen and Melody is sleeping in the dollhouse toddler bed that we bought." Kim said.

Tommy carried Kim to their room and they made love. They were a family now, a mom, a dad and 2 little girls. They just had to keep their little family together, which will be difficult when their parents will be watching every move they make, just waiting for them to make a mistake where the girls are concerned.


	10. Shooting

Tommy and Kimberly took the girls over to the daycare center. They didn't really want to but them in daycare, but they were going to be starting college soon. The college does have a daycare and they can check on the girls whenever they want to.

Tommy and Kimberly were walking through the park talking, but they were in the wrong place at the wrong time. They walked into the middle of a drive-by shooting, and Tommy is hit.

"Tommy!" Kimberly cried as she held her fiancé in her arms as he was bleeding.

The shooting attracted a lot of attention, and everyone surrounded the two.

"Call an ambulance!" Kimberly yelled into the crowd.

Before she knew it, the ambulance had arrived to take Tommy to the hospital. Kimberly wouldn't move from his side. The EMT got out of the ambulance; he was shocked when he saw who the victim is. It was his baby brother.

"Thomas!" He cried as he loaded his brother on to the stretcher.

Kimberly climbed into the ambulance and sat beside Tommy's older brother.

"Clark, is he going to be okay?" Kimberly asked in tears.

"Kimberly, he will be fine. We radioed ahead so they know we are coming." Clark said.

"Do they know who it is?" Kimberly asked wondering.

Clark shook his head; he couldn't tell his parents that the patient was their own son.

"No, I couldn't tell mom or dad. Just hang on little brother." Clark admitted.

At the hospital, Peter and Patrick were waiting for the ambulance and the gun-shot victim. Peter saw Kimberly coming in next to the gurney. He saw Tommy laying on the gurney. Patrick also saw the victim, it was his own son. They had to call in another team, neither one could do his surgery. They are too close to him.

The new team took Tommy up to the operating room. Patrick knew he had to tell Robin about Tommy's shooting. Clark took Kimberly into the waiting room and stayed with her.

Robin and Jennifer were talking in Robin's office, when Peter and Patrick came in upset.

"Patrick, what is wrong?" Robin asked.

Peter walked over to Jennifer and stood by her side.

"There was a shooting." Patrick said.

Robin said nothing; they are doctors they deal with this type of thing everyday. It comes with the territory.

"It was Tommy, he's in surgery." Patrick said as he grabbed his wife and let her cry in his arms.

"Does Kimberly know?" Jennifer asked.

"She was with him, when he was shot. It was a drive-by shooting. Clark took Kimberly to the waiting room." Peter told her.

They went to the waiting room and saw Kimberly crying and Clark trying to get her to calm down. Kimberly saw her mother and went running into her arms.

"Hey, calm down. Tommy is strong, he will make it. Just you wait and see." Jennifer said to her daughter.

After 2 hours the surgeon came in. Everyone looked at him as he entered the waiting room.

"He will be fine. He went into cardiac arrest, but we got him back and he will be fine. We removed the bullet, but we won't know the extent of the damage until he wakes up." The doctor said.

"Can I see him?" Kim asked.

The doctor nodded.

Kim ran to Tommy's room, she sat by his bed and held his hand. Tommy older sister Josie came in to check on her baby brother. Tommy started to stir and opened his eyes; first thing he saw was Kimberly and smiled at her. Kim just smiled back.

"What is the meaning of scaring us half to death like this?" Josie yelled at her baby brother.

Tommy smiled; he always loves to get the best of his sister. "Hey, you know me; I am always up for adventure." He said.

Josie just shook her head; he just woke up from major surgery and could have died and he was already joking around. "Yeah, I know, that is what worries me." Josie said hitting him gently in the arm.

"Hey Josephine, relax, I am fine, I really am." Tommy said.

"For starters little bro, hay is for horses and I am the big sister here remember." Josie said sarcastically.

Tommy smiled he was getting to her and she was getting angry, so he kept going. "Yeah I remember, but I'm taller." He said.

"You may be taller, but **I **am older." Josie said angrily.

Kimberly just watched Tommy with his sister. He was really irritating her, Kim never knew he did that.

"Are you two fighting again?" Patrick said in a stern voice letting them both know that they had better stop.

"Josie, we want to talk to Tommy and Kimberly alone." Robin said.

Josie hit Tommy in the arm one more time and walked out of the room.

"We discussed it, and when you get out of here, you will be moving back home with us." Robin said.

"Mom, I'm fine." Tommy said.

"Thomas, you are only 17 and have been shot. You are moving back home, I don't want to hear another word about it." Patrick ordered.

"What about Kim and my daughters?" Tommy asked.

"They will come too of course." Robin said.

Tommy sighed, "For how long?" He asked.

"At least until you are 18 and maybe even until Kim is also 18." Patrick said.

Tommy couldn't believe his parents were forcing him to move home. It is still 3 months until he turns 18, and still 8 months for Kimberly. He can't believe he is back to living with his parents and their rules.


	11. Home Again

Tommy was in the hospital or 3 days while he recovered. If Tommy's parents were not doctors, he probably would have been in the hospital a lot longer. Kimberly brought Melody to see her father. Cassidy was also with them but didn't understand what was going on since she was only 3 weeks old.

Kimberly came in pushing the girls in their stroller into Tommy's hospital room. He was sitting on the bed all dressed and ready to leave.

"Handsome, are you ready to go?" Kimberly asked.

"Yes Beautiful, I just wish we weren't moving back in with my parents. My older brother and sister want to live at home, but I don't. I want to live with you and our girls in **our** house not theirs." Tommy said.

"I know Amy wants to live at home too. It is just easier with my nieces. Casey never minded living at home, before he died." Kim admitted.

"Yeah I guess. Clark is 23 and an EMT, Josie is 21 and a nurse. Me, I am only 17 and I want to get away from my parents." Tommy told her.

"I guess that is what all teenagers want. I am sure that the girls will feel that way when they are our age." Kimberly said smiling.

Robin and Patrick came into the room. Patrick was pushing a wheelchair. Hospital policy states that all patients have to be pushed into a wheelchair to their car.

"Are you ready to go son?" Robin asked.

Tommy thought he would give it one last shot to get them back off.

"Mom, Dad, I am fine. I am really am. Please let us go back to our own home." Tommy begged.

"Thomas James Oliver, we have been through this 50 times in the past 3 days. The answer is still the same NO. You were shot and need to be where we can keep an eye on you." Patrick answered.

Kimberly just smiled. Patrick helped Tommy into the chair. Tommy held Kim's hand as he was pushed out to the car. Kimberly and Tommy were going to say in his room; the girls would be in the room right next door.

Josie and Clark were already at the house waiting for them to arrive. Josie was looking for a chance to get back at her brother for his comments while he was in the hospital.

"Hey little bro, welcome home." Clark said as they came in the house.

Tommy didn't say anything. He was angry at his parents for forcing him to move back home.

"Did they remove your tongue as well as the bullet in surgery?" Josie asked jokingly.

"Oh real funny," Tommy said sarcastically.

"I know I am funny!" She replied.

"Looking that is." Tommy said smiling.

Clark just listen to them go at it. He never got in the middle of their arguments. Patrick and Robin came in the house and listened to them arguing.

"Are you two at it already? Stop the fighting this instant!" Patrick ordered.

Tommy and Josie stopped fighting and looked at him. They knew he was serious. He is always serious about it. Clark helped his little brother up to his room. Kimberly tucked the girls into the beds she moved there from their own home. After Melody was asleep for her nap, Kimberly went in to see her fiancé. He was lying in bed.

"Tommy, what is going on between you and your sister? Do you always fight like this?" Kim asked.

"Actually we do. Dad hates it, but we do it anyway. Sometimes when we were younger and were fighting in the car. Dad would make us get out of the car and walk home. Then when we finally got home, he would yell and then ground us. You would think that eventually Josie and I would learn, but we never did." Tommy explained.

"If you knew that it would get you into trouble, why did you still do it?" Kim asked.

"Because it is fun, and most of the time it was worth it. Besides it wasn't really fighting, just joking around." Tommy admitted.

Kimberly kissed him and lay down beside him. She rested her head on his chest and he put his arm around her. Tommy hated being back in his old house, but at least Kimberly was going to be living there with him. Tommy and Kimberly have still managed to maintain custody.


End file.
